An Encounter Most Unpleasant
by LycoX
Summary: Things turn ugly for Clark and Kyla during their argument in the Kent Farm barn when a visitor appears.


**An Encounter**

**Most Unpleasant**

**Disclaimer: I have DJ Dubois' fics to thank for this bit of inspiration. Takes place during the barn scene between Clark and Kyla in 'Skinwalker' when they are arguing.**

* * *

Things were decidedly not going well in Clark's favor as his conversation with the beautiful Kyla Willowbrook took a turn for the worst. He hadn't thought she would get so offended by his questions and it was the last thing he had wanted to cause with the girl he was slowly coming to care for. "_**A lover's spat? How sweet.**_" Came a voice that sounded distinctly inhuman as Kyla turned away from Clark with tears in her eyes.

Both found themselves turning to the source to see a figure with blue arcs of lightning streaking across his greyish black outfit that had a lightening bolt in the center of the chest. The figure's face was a mask that was honestly quite creepy to look at. "Who are you?" Demanded to know Clark as he put an arm in front of Kyla as a form of protection.

"_**I am Zoom! The ONLY one meant to be the fastest man alive in all the universes! Your death will ensure that one less fool will be in my way of that claim.**_"

Clark frowned at him as Kyla felt a horrible dread welling up in her. Her earlier anger vanishing as this dread took hold. "I don't know what you're talking about so I think its best if you just left."

A chilling laugh escaped the figure before he sped at Clark and impaled him with his claws, only to see it had no effect on him. His eyes narrowed behind his mask. "_**That should have caused you great pain, Speedster!**_" Growled out the figure unhappily before finding himself knocked clear out of the barn by the boy with a painful yell.

"Clark! What, who or what is that thing!?" Could it be Sageeth!?

"I don't know but I think its best if you got inside the house while I deal with this." He told her while turning to look at her.

And though she wanted to argue with him, Kyla could see the fear in his eyes. Fear for not himself, but for her and of her safety. Reaching up, she kissed him. "Come back to me, Clark." Whispered the girl before running off for the house and to warn his parents.

Their argument forgotten. Unfortunately, this Zoom individual had other ideas as he used his speed to capture Kyla and paraded her in front of an alarmed Clark. "_**Catch me, if you can!**_"

With that, Zoom sped off with a fearful Kyla in his grasp as an alarmed Clark watched on. "No! Kyla!"

He himself sped off after the two and the town of Smallville and outside of it would be witness to two incredible blurs. Though for a moment, Clark would feel weak thanks to the green meteor rocks and Zoom would notice this before speeding back into town and near the Talon. "_**It all makes sense now, you are not a Speedster but a Kryptonian! No matter, I shall end your life regardless!**_" Hissed the demonic figure as he shoved Kyla into a group of stunned people.

"You'll have to forgive me if I have no idea what a… Kryptonian, is."

But if that was a clue to his origins… Then it would be of some help he reasoned to himself. A dark laugh came from the demonic figure. "_**And you will die never knowing, boy! A pleasure I shall enjoy forever!**_"

Using his speed, Zoom rushed at Clark and brought out a hidden surprise for him. One that caught Clark off guard considering how much faster the other figure was. A gasp escaped him as his eyes went wide and looked down to see a glowing green meteor rock sticking out from his stomach. "NO! CLARK!" Cried out Kyla, Pete, and Lana together.

Using the boy's weakened state, Zoom threw a bolt of lightning at him that sent him flying through a wall. Dark laughter emanating from him at his work. "_**Victory… Is mine.**_" Declared the figure bone chillingly before speeding off and into some sort of blue portal.

Kyla, Lana, Pete, and others rushed to where an unmoving Clark was. "We've gotta get this thing outta him!" Urged Pete as he reached for the green and glowing meteor rock.

"But that could make things worse, Pete!"

The boy shook his head at the words of the Talon Co-Owner. "Leavin' it in him will make things worse, trust me on that!"

And before anyone could stop him, he pulled the rock like knife out of his friend and chucked it as far as he could. "Make sure that's as far from here as possible as that shit makes him sick!"

Thankfully, Pete's words were heeded as one of the onlookers quickly grabbed it and hauled ass with it to put it somewhere far from Clark. Unfortunately, doing this hadn't helped revive Clark and some theorized that a combination of that rock, the lightning bolt, and the wall he went through were factors. Clark's prone form would end up in the hospital for some time and because of this, Kyla's focus would be on him. Thusly, keeping her from making a huge mistake in the process where Lionel Luthor is concerned. Thankfully, Clark would recover but would be weak for some time while also having to deal with the fallout that part of his secret had been exposed to the town.

But he thankfully had his friends, his family, and especially Kyla by his side to help him through it. A few folks from another dimension showing up also greatly helped to understand things where this mysterious Zoom was concerned and despite his weakened state, Clark would agree to helping them stop the figure. As such a man couldn't be allowed to roam free like that to do as he pleased…

* * *

**Author's Notes: A fight between Clark and Zoom would probably be a little one sided, even if its a younger Clark at this point like in the story. Of course I could be wrong but that's why I threw in the Kryptonite there. **


End file.
